How Far Will She Go?
by retarded bumfluff
Summary: Just how far will Hermione go, just for a good grade? This is something I've done in my spare time and I don't really think Hermione will go that far...will she?


"Silence" ordered Snape as he entered the potions lab, the whole class fell silent as they didn't want points taken off them, "Last weeks homework was a disgrace and an embarrassment to me, you are all supposed to be the best in the year"

The whole class stared in disbelief, they had worked really hard on this assignment, and here he is rattling on about how crap their work was.

"Only a few of you managed to get an A" informed Snape, glancing quick looks at the Slytherins that were sitting in the first two rows, "So you are going to do it again, along with today's homework as well"

The whole class groaned, they had MORE homework, why doesn't Snape kill them now than them having to go through all this suffering. Hermione on the other hand was very pleased, 'more homework, YES!' she thought tidying her side of the desk. Snape started to hand out the papers to everybody.

"When I collect them again, I expect the notes I have written on your papers to be completed or added, if we all do that then no one will get lower than a C" explained Snape, he reached Hermione and handed her and Harry's paper.

Hermione passed Harry's paper, 'A well earned A' she thought as started to turn her paper around. 'B' it read in big black ink, followed by the comment 'too long, please shorten' Hermione shot up her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger" said Snape as reached the front of the classroom.

"I was wondering why I got a B" she asked, feeling faint.

"Well, if you read the comment and cut it down about 20 sections, it'd be alright" stated Snape as he turned to his desk. 

"But you said if I slept with you, I'd get an A in your class" blurted Hermione slamming her hands on he desk, the whole class turned towards Hermione then to Snape, who had turned around to face the class and was going slightly red.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, but it's highly unorthodox as me a teacher and you as a student" explained Snape going redder every second.

"Don't you remember our night of passion in your office?" asked Hermione not caring that the whole class was whispering to each other.

"You must've dreamt it Miss Granger as I have no recollection of it" said Snape, trying to get out of it.

"HOW CAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER? I GAVE YOU THE BEST HOURS OF MY LIFE AND YOU 'CAN'T REMEMBER" shouted Hermione unable to control her anger anymore, some of the class started to giggle, whilst others were still in shock of these turn of events.

"Miss Granger control yourself" demanded Snape, by now he was a nice shade of red, a red that made him look like a shiny tomato.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID THAT NIGHT IN YOUR OFFICE" yelled Hermione as she jumped out of her chair and slammed her fists on the desk, by now the whole class was giggling and Snape was a deep shade of maroon.

"HERMIONE, I mean Miss Granger SIT DOWN!" bellowed Snape.

"NO, I_ WAS _SAVING MYSELF FOR RON" this remark set the class off and they began fits of laughter and clutched their sides, Hermione continued, "BUT I THOUGHT WHAT THE HELL, IF IT GETS ME AN A, THEN IT GETS ME AN A!" 

The class was now literally rolling around the floor with laughter and you could see steam coming from Snape's ears!

"OK, OK! I do remember Miss Granger, but I thought giving you a B would not make it obvious you were sleeping with me for your As, and I was going to give you an A at the end of the year for my class, but not _now_!" declared Snape, "Now you've ruined it, and I thought you had brains!!!"

Hermione didn't know what to say, she was speechless, what Snape had just said made a lot of sense. But the class, who had finally calmed down, heard all this and thought it was very funny, and they started laughing again.

Snape looked at Hermione and pointed her to the door, she picked up her stuff and headed towards the door. "EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR SEATS NOW" shouted Snape, immediately every rushed to their seats trying very hard to hold their laughter in, "I don't normally do this but I have to go somewhere a minute"

"Yeah, up Granger's robes" remarked Draco, the whole class couldn't hold in their laughter any more and burst out laughing again.

"MALFOY, 10 points from-" Everyone froze, including Snape, he took a deep breath and mumbled "Slytherin" the whole room gasped, Snape had never taken off no more than a point off his own house, "Everyone back to their common room, this lesson is cancelled" said Snape, the room cheered and ran out of the classroom, they managed to catch Snape murmur "I feel faint' but they ignored him and ran to their common room.

By the end of the day, it was spread all over the school, everyone was talking, it was pinned up on the notice boards, one person even ran down the corridors during the last lesson of the day shouting "HERMIONE'S BONING SNAPE FOR AN A!" everyone guessed it was Peeves, they were probably right!


End file.
